Visiting Camp Half-Blood
by Cherrypie321
Summary: Our favorite heroes are all grown up and have little heroes of there own now but what happens when they come back too camp with there little heroes. Friendship, hate and love begin to show. Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, Tratie, Gruniper, Chris/Clarisse and more...
1. The Jacksons

**Just to let you know the kids and their ages,**

**Percabeth: Zoe (15) Luke** **(13) Pearl (7) Charlie (2)**

**Jasper/Jiper: Chad (6) Sky (2 months)**

**Frazel: Emily and Maria (5)**

**Tratie: Ned (10) Max (9) Sam (8)**

**Chris/Clarisse: Harvey (16) Selena (12)**

**Juniper/Grover: Holly and Lilly (4)**

**Leo/Maya: Blaise (13)**

**Leo/Lucy: Nina (3)**

**Conner/Lou: Hermione (11)**

**If I missed any couples please tell me.**

Zoe's pov

It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, you could hear birds singing and the school just ended for summer. Luke and I were on our way home together as our schools are right next to each other.

Wait! where are my manners, my name is Zoe Sally Jackson oldest child of Annabeth and Percy Jackson, strait A student, cheerleader and Quarter-god. I have one sister and two brothers, one of which was walking next to me.

"Zoe! Zoe! ZOE JACKSON!" screamed Amy, my best friend, who was running with her little sister to catch up.

"Hey" I said to her when she finally caught up with us.

"Hey, that's all you say. It's summer for gods sake so we need to have fun" She said so dramatically I thought she was going to faint.

Let me tell you a bit about Amy, she has long, strait, brown hair (it is so long it goes down to her bum) and blue eyes full of color, She loves acting and painting. In other words she is the complete opposite of me as I have short, curly, blonde hair **(A/N has anyone seen the Avengers well its black widows hair but blonde) **and intimidating grey eyes, I love swimming and writing.

"Whatever" I said to Amy not in the mood for it. "Hi Hope" I said to Amy's younger sister, Hope. She is not Amy's real sister as she is adopted but I know her quite well as she is pearl's (My little sister) best friend. She looks nothing like Amy anyway, Hope has strawberry blonde hair that is just past her shoulders and green eyes. She has a very shy personality and according to Amy her parents died in a house fire.

"Hi hows Pearl?" she asked me with her sweet little voice.

"Great but she wasn't that well this morning so she couldn't come to school" I told her.

"Why, what did she have?" She asked me with pleading eyes. She must really care about her best friend, How cute I thought.

"She was just a little sick because she ate something bad the other night" I lied to her, I hated lying but I had too. The real truth was a monster attacked last night and Pearl got a bad cut on the leg, she was fine after some ambrosia but mom said she had too stay home today.

"Ew I hate germs" Amy said scrunching up her nose. "How are you Luke?" she asked my brother who had just been on his phone texting.

"Fine, yeah, whatever" he said not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Charmer, anyway we have to go. see ya" She said to me before her and Hope took off to go back to her place.

Finally after not a lot of talking between me and my little brother we reached our house. It was an amazing house, It was big but not too big. It was white and above the window next to the door you could see a balcony, my balcony. I opened the door as dad always leaves it open when he's in and he's always in when they get home.

"Hi dad were home" I said putting my bag down and looking round the room. The t.v was on and Charlie was sat in front of it playing with some Lego. Pictures of my family covered the room's walls and I could see the kitchen door open with some cookie mixture and blue food coloring on the counter.

Then my dad came skipping in the room while I was picking Charlie up, yes I did say skipping, my dads weird like that.

"Guess where we are going for the summer" He said in the happiest voice I'd heard in a long time.

Hmm, where could we be going... "Where?" I ask not being able to come up with anything.

"We are going too-" he started but was cut off by my mom coming into the room and finishing it for him.

"Camp half-blood!" She said. YES! I thought I always wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood again, the last time I went was when I was eight and mom and dad where telling everyone about how mom was pregnant with Pearl.

"What! No! i have friends here I was going to spend summer with them having fun" Luke moaned, trust him to ruin the moment.

"Well young man first off, I don't care and second camp is having a big reunion where all of the old campers and their kids come so this family is going end of story" mom said to him angrily but soon was happy again. "You should go and pack as we will be leaving tomorrow" She said while taking Charlie off me and putting him in a high chair.

I rushed up stairs to pack but first I would have too tell Amy. I fell onto my bed while waiting for Amy too pick up.

_Hello _I heard Amy's Voice coming from the phone.

"Hey, Guess who" I said too her

_Hmm, I don't know is it the extremely hot and amazing Ben_

"What! no it's Zoe why did you think it was Ben and why did you call hot and amazing"

_OH hi Zoe, um no reason I was just expecting a call from Ben So anyway what do you want._

"I was just calling to say that this summer me and my family are going to this camp my parents grew up in so I won't be here"

_What! okay when are you leaving?_

"Tomorrow and don't worry I wont tell anyone about Ben"

_that's__ not-_ I hung up before she could finish. I looked around my room, It was amazing just like the rest of the house. I had white wall paper with picture of me, my family and my friends on it. My bed was super soft and the pillows had fresh Pegasus feathers in them.

I soon found my self standing outside on the balcony. This balcony had a lot of memories, It was on here when my mom and dad told me that she was pregnant with Luke and then Pearl and then Charlie, It was on this balcony me and mum opened the letter that said wherever or not I got into a very expensive private school (I did get in) It was on this balcony when I fell and broke my leg, it was on this balcony I discovered I had power over water and it was on this balcony I used to climb onto the tree by the side and sneak off with my boyfriend Jake. Well, that is ex-boyfriend. Me and Jake split up when I caught him cheating on me with a new girl who was on my cheer leading team.

But I was over him now and I was ready to start a new relationship, but with who? I moved thst thought out of my head and started to pack my stuff:

10 tops

10 shorts

10 trousers

5 pairs of shoes

2 pars of bikinis

1 bag of make up

3 different books

1 dairy

1 phone

1 laptop

1 iPad

There we go all done.

"Zoe, Luke, Pearl time for dinner" I heard my mum shout. I went down stairs very exited for what's wating for me at camp. But what I didn't know was who was waiting for me...


	2. The Valdezs

**Just to** **let you know the kids and their ages,**

**Percabeth: Zoe (15) Luke** **(13) Pearl (7) Charlie (2)**

**Jasper/Jiper: Chad (6) Sky (2 months)**

**Frazel: Emily and Maria (5)**

**Tratie: Ned (10) Max (9) Sam (8)**

**Chris/Clarisse: Harvey (16) Selena (12)**

**Juniper/Grover: Holly and Lilly (4)**

**Leo/Maya: Blaise (13)**

**Leo/Lucy: Nina (3)**

**Conner/Lou: Hermione (11)**

**If I missed any couples please tell me.**

Blaise's pov

I was in the car on my way to my dad's house. Oh yeah, my name is Blaise Conner only son of Leo Valdez and Maya Conner. My parents were never married but had been dating, they split up when I was around six and when I was around nine my dad got married to a nice woman called Lucy, a year later they had a baby girl called Nina.

"Conner behave okay" said my mum from the drivers seat. My mum was really nice, She had wavy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. One problem about my mum, she's a mortal. Of course my dad told me about the gods and monsters but I couldn't tell my mum as she never knew. It was hard sometimes like when a monster attacks or when I started to get my powers.

"Yes mum" I said to her.

"Now remember to thank your dad about the trip okay" She was talking about the trip my dad organised to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Demi-Gods. All of my dads old friends will be there with there kids so he said we should all go, joy, note the sarcasm. The only good thing out of that is that my best friend, Luke will be there. Luke is the oldest son of Annabeth and Percy Jackson, he has one brother and two sisters. Luke and I had been brothers for a while now and even though he is very different we make it work. He has black, strait hair and sea-green eyes so in other words he is like a mini Percy Jackson. Me, I'm a mini Leo Valdez with my tan, my brown curly hair and my warm, brown eyes.

"I will, now goodbye" I said to her getting out the car with my suit case. I soon got up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited about a minuet then Lucy answered the door.

"Hi Blaise, how are you?, sorry about taking so long to answer I was changing Nina" she said to me while hugging me. Yes Lucy is my step-mum but she is like my real mum as she is really kind to me and accepts me as her own.

"Hi Lucy, I'm great and that's okay" I said to her while stepping in the house, answering her in order.

"Blaise!" shouted Nina, my little sister. She was as cute as a butten, she has curly brown hair like me and a tan like me but insted of brown eyes she has cute little green ones like Lucy.

"Hello you" I said and then went and picked her up.

"She has been a handful but your dad and I believe she is starting to get her powers" she moaned before picking up Nina's toys from the floor. Unlike my mum Lucy knows about gods and monsters, hell, she is a Half-Blood. Lucy is the daughter of Greek goddess Demeter.

"Blaise! how are you me man" said my dad running into the room and crushing me in a hug.

"Hey dad" I manage as I'm still trapped in his arms until he finally decided to let go.

"So Blaise are you exited for the camp?" he asked me. _Well,_ I thought, _that's one way top put it..._


	3. The Graces

**Just to** **let you know the kids and their ages,**

**Percabeth: Zoe (15) Luke** **(13) Pearl (7) Charlie (2)**

**Jasper/Jiper: Chad (6) Sky (2 months)**

**Frazel: Emily and Marie (5)**

**Tratie: Ned (10) Max (9) Sam (8) **

**Chris/Clarisse: Harvey (16) Selena (12)**

**Juniper/Grover: Holly and Lilly (4)**

**Leo/Maya: Blaise (13)**

**Leo/Lucy: Nina (3)**

**Conner/Lou: Hermione (11)**

**And thank you to Infection of war for reminding me of Nico,**

**Nico/Louise: Bianca (4) Maria(2) **

**If I missed any other couples please tell me.**

Pipers p.o.v

I was looking forward to going back to camp. I was so happy that all of the pregnancy was over and i could finally rest, well that's not how it went because after the birth Sky would keep us up all night but it was worth it.

My name is Piper Grace, wife of Jason Grace and mother of Chad and Sky Grace. I had moved on a lot with my life after the giant war. I became one of the top fashion designers in the world, I married Jason who soon owned a big airline company called Grace Airlines, I had Chad and then two months ago I had Sky.

"Are you looking forward to camp honey?" Jason asked me while we (me, Jason, Chad and Sky) were in the car on our way to camp.

"Yes! I can't believe it's been six years since we've been there" I said to him.

"I know. Leo and his kids will be there too, how old are his kids again?" Jason asked me, I thought about it for a minute.

"thirteen and three, he has Blaise who is thirteen with his ex, Maya and Nina with his wife, Lucy" I decided.

"Right" he said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Do you think Thalia will like the kids?" I asked. Truthfully I was a bit scared, Thalia was like Jason's mum and sure she liked Chad last time she saw him but she had never seen Sky before and Jason didn't even tell her about me being pregnant until I was six months into it.

"Yes Pipes of course she will, I mean how could anyone not, Chad is very charming, very smart and is very handsome, Sky is just plain adorable" He reassured me.

Soon the car came pulled up next to Thalia's pine tree and I could smell the fresh air of amp. I looked around to see the strawberry fields, I remember helping Katie with the strawberry's because because back then we used to be greatest of friends and still are. I could see the big house and the centaur standing out side watching over the camp and waiting for the rest of the old campers to arrive.

"Jason me and Chad are going to say hi to Chiron while you get the pram out of the boot if that's okay?" I told him while watching him struggle at putting the pram up.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and ask him where we will be staying" he told me, still struggling.

I took Chads hand and him and I waked down the hill together. When Jason said Chad was charming he wasn't kidding, he would always say please and thank you, he would always do as he was told and he was nice to everyone.

"Piper hello dear and this must be Chad" Chiron said to me.

"Hey good to see you it's been so long and yes this is Chad" i said pointing to my little boy.

"Hello, you are a centaur" He said to Chiron not forgetting the handshake at the end.

"Well, Piper I'm impressed most the kids called me pony-man" He exclaimed to me, Poor guy getting called pony-guy all the time.

"So me and Jason, who is getting Sky ready, would like too see everyone else. Where are we staying?" I asked while giving Chad his toy-plane, A gift from Jupiter.

"In the big house, top floor, room twenty." he said then gave me a key shaped like a dove and a lighting bolt.

"Thank you" I said to him whilst Jason was walking towards us pushing my baby girl in her pink pram.

We soon made our way into our room. In one word to describe it: perfect.

It wasn't just a room there was a bathroom, a giant bedroom with a king sized bed for me and Jason, a pink and blue baby room for Sky full of toys and a dark blue room with a single bed and toys for Chad.

I was going to enjoy this stay.


	4. The Rodriguezs

**Just to** **let you know the kids and their ages,**

**Percabeth: Zoe (15) Luke** **(13) Pearl (7) Charlie (2)**

**Jasper/Jiper: Chad (6) Sky (2 months)**

**Frazel: Emily and Marie (5)**

**Tratie: Ned (10) Max (9) Sam (8) **

**Chris/Clarisse: Harvey (16) Selena (12)**

**Juniper/Grover: Holly and Lilly (4)**

**Leo/Maya: Blaise (13)**

**Leo/Lucy: Nina (3)**

**Conner/Lou: Hermione (11)**

**And thank you to Infection of war for reminding me of Nico,**

**Nico/Louise: Bianca (4) Maria(2) **

**If I missed any other couples please tell me.**

Harvey's p.o.v

"Alright while me and your dad are talking to Chiron you guys can go and explore" my mum told us before walking off with dad to talk to this weird hoarse-human thing.

"Come on Selena lets go" I told my little sister dragging her by the arm. When we got to the main part of the camp I was breath taken. The cabins were all lined up in a U shape, each decorated to suit each god or goddesses. The strawberry fields were like a picture of red and you could smell the dinning pavilion from there and gods did it smell good. But that not took my breath away.

A few steps away from me stood a beautiful girl with short, golden curls and a grey, startling eyes. _Wow,_ was all I could think.

Unfortunately Selena sees me staring and insted of telling me to go and talk to her she just goes over to the girl and in a voice for everyone to hear says "Hi, my dumb brother over there won't stop looking at you so I think you fancy's you so can you please go and talk to him before I puke. Thank you" just like my mum, always gets to the point.

My cheeks were red and so were the girls. Selena just skipped away like nothing happened.

"Ummm, hi" said a sweet voice in front of me. I was so busy being embarrassed by my little sister that I didn't relise that the girl I was staring at came over to me.

"Hey, sorry bout Selena shes a bit... yeah" I said to her trying to keep my cool, it wasn't working.

"It's fine, I have a little sister who is a bit like that but younger" she laughed "so was it true that you were staring at me?" she asked. I gulped, how was i meant to answer that.

"yeah well, your top was tucked into your shorts and I thought it was a different style" I said smoothly. _Get in there_ I thought being very proud with my answer.

"Oh, so you were staring at my ass?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face. _Dammit_ I thought not being very pround with my answer any more.

"No!" I shouted making a lot of people turn and stare.

"Whatever" she said back still having that gorgeous smile on her gorgeous face. "My name is Zoe Jackson" she told me taking her hand out for me to shake, I did.

"Harvey Rodriguez" I told her in a polite manner.

"Well it was nice to meet you Harvey but I have to go now." she said pouting.

"Well can I at least have your number?" I asked her. Wow where did that come from, I would never ask a girl for there number.

"Here" she said while writing her number the back of my hand "call me" and just like that she walked off. Maybe I have a chance with this girl.

I stood there day dreaming for a bit until I saw my sister, She needs a good telling off. My sister has dirty blonde hair like my mum and browny-red eyes which is my mum and dad's yes put together **(A/N I know most people say Clarissa has red hair but if you look on camp half-blood wiki it says she has dirty blonde hair on there.)** Most people don't think she is my sister as I have brown hair like my dad and brown eyes like my dad.

"Oh, hi Selena by the way... What did you think you were doing over there!" I screamed at her waiting for an answer.

"Chill bro it all went smooth, I mean, you got her number you had a good time talking, yay and I'm going to go now" she said before running off. I thought about what she said for a moment, _I did have a good time talking to her._

I spent the rest of the day daydreaming about her until it was time for me to go to my room and then I lay there on my bed looking at the back of my hand.

_Should I ring her_ I thought trying to decide whever to call or not.

I looked at my phone then picked it up...


End file.
